To Be A Spy
by Bookdancer
Summary: Wolf opens his front door to see a boy who speaks and acts like a spy. Who is he? Sequel to Fifteen Things That Amaze Us About Cub. The sequel is That's Life.
1. Chapter 1

**I am soooo sorry. I can't believe it's been this long since I published Fifteen Things That Amaze Us About Cub. And yes, for those of you who are new, this is the sequel of the afore mentioned fanfic. However, you don't need to read said fanfic before this one (I'd just prefer you do, as it'd make me very happy and this is the second one-shot in a trilogy). This takes place several months after K-Unit met Cub again. To:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favored- Thank you! i got a lot of these, especially story alerts and favorite stories.**

**Writer With Sprite- Yeah, that's my favorite part, too. **

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

_Italics = Wolf's thoughts_

To Be A Spy

Wolf jumped at the sound of someone banging on his door. He took his time walking over and then yanked it open, knowing only his friends did that (all the time, too). _They'd ruin the paint if they weren't careful_, he thought, scowling. But it wasn't one of his friends on the other side of the door. Instead, there stood a boy of medium height with what looked like brown hair. Of course, he couldn't really tell with all of the blood that covered the boy. Said boy rushed inside and slammed the door shut before turning and glaring at Wolf.

"Yeah, let's all play Lock the Poor Covered in Blood Boy Outside For His Enemies to Kill." The boy said, starting to move as he walked over to Wolf's couch and tossed the cushions onto the floor. Wolf opened his mouth to protest against the mess the kid was making, but froze as the boy picked up a gun that had been hidden there. But there was a problem. This was Wolf's apartment, but he hadn't hidden the gun.

The kid nodded once at Wolf and then asked, "So, you gonna help me and lock the door, or just stand there like a guppy and catch some flies?" Wolf snapped his mouth shut and locked the door.

"So, uh, who exactly are you?"

"What, you don't recognize me? Then again, I guess you wouldn't when I'm covered in blood. Speaking of that, d'you have a first-aid kit? I wouldn't mind fixing a few of my wounds before getting back into battle. Honestly, it was just pure luck that I was in your neighborhood when they attacked."

"Uh, yeah, first-aid kit's over there." Wolf gestured at said object. "And, how do you know me? I don't know any kids."

"Yeah, you don't, do you?" The kid muttered as he grabbed the first-aid kit and opened it. He grabbed some antiseptic and bandages, yanking off his shirt to reveal a nasty gash that cut from his right side up to his chest.

"Woah." Wolf gasped, "Let me help you with that."

He moved forward to do just that, but the kid snapped at him, "No! Guard the door. They'll be coming soon."

"Who's coming?" Wolf asked, instinctively moving to obey the boy's command. Once there, he was reminded of the sergeant, but he snorted at the thought that the sergeant could be a kid.

The kid shot him an annoyed look as Wolf asked his question, as if he thought it was obvious. "SCORPIA, of course. Who else would go to such lengths to kill me? Wait, don't answer that. But SCORPIA's first on the list that all criminals seem to have."

"What list?"

"The list that says the order in which people can kill me. Well, they all try, but never succeed. So it's more like the list that says the order in which people can try to kill me. After SCORPIA is the Snakehead, and after them it's Jacob Thoughson*. Basically, they go in order of who got beaten by me first. Once the list ends, which it never seems to, as I keep beating more people, it goes back to the beginning. But SCORPIA's currently the one's up to bat. And I'm the ball. Of course, they never seem to get a home run or even a run, the closest they've ever gotten was about a yard past third base."

"Meaning?" Wolf asked, seriously confused. _Who compared their life to a baseball game?_

"Oh, uh, classified."

"Ah, hell! You're another spy, aren't you? That's what they all say. You're now forbidden to say classified."

"Fine, and," the kid grinned mischievously, "I'm not allowed to tell you that." Wolf let loose a bunch of words that he knew would get his mouth washed out with soap, several times over. The boy simply grinned.

Wolf may have said more, but was interrupted by a voice yelling, "Alex! I know you're here! Now open up!" Wolf's mouth dropped open, now that was definitely a voice he recognized.

"FOX?" He yelled as he unlocked the door and yanked it open for the second time in seven minutes.

"Wolf? I coulda sworn that was Alex's blood out there. Huh, well this is a first. Smithers' gadget isn't working!" Fox said, frowning while he shook a pen.

"Ben! How'd you know I was here?" The kid asked. "And get inside! SCORPIA's up at bat, and you know how they are." Fox's eyes widened and he barreled past Wolf into the room before turning and slamming the door shut. Wolf locked it again at the two spies' glares.

Fox grinned at the kid, "Hey, Alex. One of Smithers' gadgets. I was walking by when I saw the blood. Then it was a simple matter of analyzing it."

Suddenly there was a blast of gunfire and one of Wolf's window panes shattered. This was followed by the rest of the windows. Wolf groaned as he stared at his used-to-be-really-nice-but-is-now-really-messed-up living room. (Of course, he was the only one who thought his living room was nice. Everyone else thought it was a pigsty.) He started to move forward to examine his windows but the kid (Alex?) let out a shout and tackled Wolf to the floor as another burst of fire showered the walls with bullets. Said walls were now riddled with holes. Not a good thing, in Wolf's mind.

"You don't have bullet-proof windows?" Alex screamed at him.

Wolf stared at him as if he was crazy. "No, why would I?"

"For things like this!" Alex sprinted forward, rolled under the window, and came up in a crouch, gun in hand. He held up a mirror that he'd gotten from who knows where and looked in it, estimating where the enemy was. Then he pointed his gun and fired. Wolf watched in amazement as he took down two of the four SCORPIA agents. Fox, on the other hand, watched as if this was a daily occurrence. Then Fox went to the other side of the window and shot one of the agents while Alex took care of the last. Alex stood up and dusted himself off, blowing on the tip of the gun like some gunslinger.

That was when Wolf looked around his living room. His couch's cushions had been tossed unceremoniously on the floor. One chair had been upset in Fox's dash into the room. His walls were peppered with bullet holes. Blood had been spilt on the floor next to the first-aid kit that had literally been dumped upside down, spilling his supplies everywhere. And, of course, there were the windows. Or, rather, there weren't. Because they had all been knocked out. In other words, the room was a mess. So much for that Neatness Award he'd been hoping to win.

Then Wolf heard Alex's sarcastic voice mutter, "Yeah, Wolf, thanks for helping."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it isn't exactly my fault. I didn't make you come here." Wolf retorted angrily. _Who is this guy anyway? I mean, yeah, his name is Alex, but who is he really?_

"You're absolutely right." Alex said calmly. "And for that, I'm going to reward you with 100 pounds worth in cash."

"Really?" Wolf asked hopefully.

"No, stupid! Honestly, you'd of thought you grew up in a barn**."

"So, uh, who are you?" Wolf asked, more than a little hurt.

"Alex Rider, but you can call me Cub."

"Wha-, huh? This is what you go through?"

"Of course, Wolf. After all, this is what it means to be a spy."

**And there we have it! 1,277 words of pure fanfic, not including the title or ANs.**

***Random guy I made up.**

****A very meaningful apology to those of you who did grow up in a barn. Not that I think you did, but, yeah, sorry. This was just the first thing I thought of.**

**I'll hopefully get That's Life up soon, but, to tell the truth, I really do doubt it. Sorry. Anyways, you know what you want to do? Press that button right down there. You know, the one that says Review? It's easy. Just press it and review! (Ya know you wanna...)**


	2. AN

**Hey, so I'm sorry about forgetting, but the sequel, That's Life, has been published. Check it out if you haven't already!**

**Bookdancer**


End file.
